Strangers
by Flyingswallow
Summary: When Kakashi was arrested by that Uchicha brat, he wasn't expecting to met his beautiful and strangely exotic wife. Who would have thought that the infamous pirate Hatake Kakashi would end his days as a slave? Pairings: KakaSaku NaruHina,AU.
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**Chapter 1: Captured**

-Bring them on!- A bulky guard who I assumed, was maybe the captain, yelled loudly.

I was brought along with my tripulation inside the huge building and I could see that this place was anything like most of the things I've ever seen. And trust me when I say that I've seen almost everything that this wide world has to show.

My name's Kakashi Hatake, the famous pirate known all around the seven seas, and well…I don't really know how I've ended here. Okay, that's not true…I do know HOW but I don't know WHY. We we're all –by 'all' I mean my tripulation and I, y'know…well, whatever- going to our next destination, a little island near Japan named Konoha, under the jurisdiction of the Land of Fire. Of course we weren't going there on holidays, we we're going to steal everything we could for selling it later somewhere, after all that's what we pirates do, isn't it? Anyway, as soon as we landed our feet on earth, these gigantic, muscle-man guards shackled us and led us to this building. The building was a huge traditional Japanese castle, big gardens with cherry trees, ponds full of koi fish, little red bridges across a river that crossed the land where the castle stood…that kind of stuff.

After going through lots and lots of sliding doors and mat-floored corridors, we came to a stop in a big and fair decorated room. The walls were cream-colored with black bamboo patterns in them, the tatami on the floor was made of cherry tree wood, and in the centre of this rich and presumptuous room, there was a young man sitting calmly in a big wooden chair. Well, maybe calmly it's not the word…more like, coldly. Yeah, that's it. His face was completely neutral, his dark midnight hair framing it like a silken curtain. His skin was pale, almost translucent, and his cold dark gaze bore into us, looking disinterested.

-Here you have them Uchiha-sama!- the bulky captain who I mentally tagged as "Peanut brain" said in a solemn voice. Apparently we were expected…

-Okay Karai, you can stand back now. Get them off of their shackles and stand near, we wouldn't want any pirate rebelling against us, would we?- the cold faced man told "Peanut brain" in an authorative manner. The guards did as that Uchiha said, and took out the shackles from our wrists, I rubbed them absentmindly while eyeing the situation.

The Uchiha stood up, the end of his black hakama touching the floor and his dark blue haori with a fan emblem in it giving the man a, somewhat, royal stance.

-So…may I suppose that you're the famous Scarecrow pirate, aren't you?- he looked down upon me.

-I guess, it depends on who is lookin' for him.- My good eye narrowed suspiciously, the other eye hid well behind my black eye patch.

-Sasuke Uchiha is looking for him!- he claimed like I had to know his name, meh…figures.

-Ookay…Then I guess it's me, after all.- my eye curved up in an easygoing manner. But my stance didn't relax one a bit, my whole body still tensed, if I had to fight I would. Even if that meant dying, I was not about to give up. But still, the situation was pretty complicated.

-Hn, that's good. Apparently you'll die without the need of suffering – he said while eyed me, pensative – Every port of the world is actually offering a real big sum of money to someone who catches you, dead OR alive – he smirked darkly.

-Yeah…that's what I've been told.- I shrugged.

-So that's why you wear that mask of yours, isn't it? – he pointed the black mask that covered the lower half of my face.- even though, everyone could recognise you with that mope of silver hair on the top of your head.- He smiled again, apparently enjoying the fact that he was laughing at me openly. The guards laughed loudly too. My silver brows furrowed, my dark eye gazing him murderously.

-Okay, that's enough- The dark-haired man said evenly and everyone shut up like their breaths have been stolen away.- Really.._Kakashi_- he said my name as if it were repugnant to pronounce it- I don't have any intention of keeping you or your friends alive. And obviously, as you can see, I have no need of that sum of money that they're offering. But I do want to have the reputation of the one and only man that killed the oh-so-pestering Scarecrow pirate and his tripulation. And I very much like this kind of admiration from the other countries...- he finished looking somewhere far away, like he was able to see himself in that near future of his.

-Guards, bring them to the torturing chamber and make them suffer, if one of them surrenders to us, have them come to my wife. If she wants one of them she'll keep it, the others can be killed without any rethought.- He shooed his hand, indicating that we where not welcome in that room anymore.

And so we where led to the torturing chamber, they blindfolded us and chained us to the wall. And so the torture began. I've been tortured many times, the scars that criss-cross my chest, neck and arms are the reminder of each one of them. And every one I've been willing to die every second of torture, but never let any whimper or surrendering whisper escape through my lips. The only sounds I made were grunts, screams of agony, or frustration, but I didn't surrender. On the other hand, I wanted my men to surrender, and save themselves; but I knew they wouldn't, they were far too loyal to me. I didn't like this one a bit. I was starting to lose consciousness when someone barged in the room.

-STOP IT!- apparently, a woman. She also had an edge of authority in her voice so I guessed a bit numbly that she may be that monster woman's. What kind of girl would marry that guy? He was sure good looking, but hell, he didn't even have a fuckin' heart!

The torture stopped abruptly, and I felt my own hot blood seeping out from a big gash and licking my torso while it dripped on the floor.

-I want you to heal these men and when they're able to walk, bring them to me. It's an **order**!- her voice was near me, apparently talking to my personal torturer in an angry-broken voice. I felt a whooshing sound, some breeze in my face, like she had turned on her heels and stomped out of the room, the door making a loud noise when it banged closed, indicating that she should NOT be disobeyed.

The last thing I smelled before falling unconscious was the sweet scent of cherries mingled with some kind of flower I did not recognise fully.

_**A/N:**__ Ohh... poor Kakashi *kisses his forehead* do not worry ^^_

_Thanks for reading this, soo I'll explain more or less this new Fic. Some rabid plot bunny has been munching my brain from a long time ago, saying come on! You've got to write this! ¬¬ But since I hadn't had time while in school I just contented myself by doing lots and lots and LOTS of sketches of the story and that stuff. And after coming from my holidays in Italy I thought: NO MORE! Let's write it! *w*_

_And so here is it! The very first chapter of my 2__nd__ started Fanfic :) Obviously and as you may have seen I'm not English so there may be some mistakes, sorry 'bout that I put a lot of effort of not making to much mistakes. Also as you (my very observant readers :B) may have realised there's an OCness in it since the characters aren't ninja and all that. Well I thought it might be interesting this new kind of point of view. _

_And that's it for today! :D _

_Hope you enjoyed it, please comment!_


	2. Chapter 2: Awe & Hate

**Chapter 2 : Awe & Hate**

I woke up and before opening my eye I lifted my hand to touch my face. My mask was gone and my eye patch too. "Fuck…" I thought while listening to realise that I was alone. I opened my eyes slowly, both of them slowly adjusting in the morning light that passed through the slight opening of one sliding door. I looked down to my chest to see that I was bare-chested, some gauze all tied around me to prevent my injuries from getting worse. I was dressed in my ragged old jeans, my boots long gone and my hidden daggers with them. I stood up, reached for the door and slide it open. A big garden stared back at me; long and soft green grass flowed with the spring's breeze and cherry-blossomed trees scattered lots of soft pink petals, showering the garden with them. Then I heard voices from the other side of the outdoor wooden corridor I was standing on.

-How dare you?- the Uchiha said. And after that I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. A slap. Followed by a soft whimper, more like a grunt, but distinctly coming from a woman. That guy was a real monster. – They were able to serve you **only** if they did surrender!-

-I wanted them for me completely _unharmed!_-she seethed the woman. And then I recognised the voice, even though it was far away. It was her, my saviour, that monster's wife. "I may thank her; after all she has saved my life…" And then I heard another slap, this time maybe a little harder.

-You really don't now what you're getting into. Will _you_ be able to handle HIM? Tell me; will you Sakura?- so that was her name, huh? It was pretty enough, but it wasn't the first time I've heard it, so I shrugged mentally.- Now listen; if he ,or more importantly, **you** cross the line between servant and mistress like you've done with some of your other servants, the next time it'll be you in that torture chamber and I'll make sure that no one comes to save you! Understood? So you'd better whip him into submission or you won't live any longer! Now come on, let's see _your_ servants' health.- the Uchiha finished. I stood still, still in the middle of the corridor. I haven't understood anything, what he meant by him? Did he mean one of my men? Will they be okay? And what about 'crossing the line like the other servants'?

I was so caught in my own thoughts while staring blankly at the green grass that I hadn't heard footsteps from the other side of the corridor, nor I saw two figures approaching, a man dragging a woman near him. I turned my head to them, knowing that it was impossible that they had not seen me, and my breath caught in my throat as if someone had punched me in the gut. The most beautiful mermaid of all the seas would have cried, had she ever seen the woman I had in front of me. Long, reddish-pink hair flowing freely behind her back, half of it swept up in two ornamental combs. Soft golden-brown skin wrapped around a petit, curvaceous body. Wide hips, swan-like neck and neck-tied white top that showed lots of the skin of her cleavage and stomach. Her long skirt, also white, touched the floor, a slash from the top of her right hip and right down to her ankle showed me one long beautiful leg. Her angel-like face was set up in a blank expression, her pink pouty lips not smiling nor grimacing. All that topped up with shockingly sea foam eyes under thick and long black eyelashes. Although they were walking to me, she wasn't looking at me; her stare, darkened with indifference, was somewhere far away, away from this place, from his husband, from me…

I realised that her perfect cheek was tinged red, a hand marked twice in it, my brows furrowed deeply and my hands fisted without realising it.

My gaze shifted to Sasuke, for the first time since I saw her entering the corridor; and found that he was looking at me, angry and slightly troubled. Was he afraid that I've heard their conversation? Was he afraid of me, listening how had he hit his woman?

Before he had time to open his mouth, my eyes shifted again to the ethereal creature next to him and bowed her deeply.

-Thanks so much for saving my life, beautiful princess.- so yeah, I was flirting with her, but hell I'm one of the most pervert pirates and the woman was surely beautiful, who cares if her husband was still in front of me?…pseh.

I stood up from my position again and looked at her; she was looking at me with her eyes wide open, shimmering with shock and uncertainness. She looked at the Uchiha who looked at me with a pissed off expression, apparently he was the possessive type; I smirked roguishly appearing to be completely innocent. Sasuke looked down at the woman and glared at her a pointed look. She nodded briefly, her dark gaze returning, and looked at me with stormy green eyes.

-Naruto…- "What?" I thought. Then a young blond man, probably the same age as she and that Uchiha, came running to us from behind me and bowed deeply at the rich couple. He was as tall as the dark haired man, that meaning that he was half a head shorter than me. He had slightly tanned skin, contrasting with his shocking shade of orange-yellowish hair and icy blue eyes. He also had whiskers on both his cheeks and two silver snakebites (piercings) in each side of his mouth. The pink haired woman opened her mouth to talk again, her deadly-dark esmerald eyes not once leaving my face – Give him a good bunch of whipping, he may have to learn how to respect people who is superior than him.-

-Y-yes mistress…- I let myself be taken by Naruto to another room, completely shocked that she, my saviour, had said that. The room was full of whips and other torture tools; it wasn't the same room as the other day, this room had more light in it, there was a wooden table put in a vertical position, with some leather handcuffs.

Naruto tied me to the wooden table, the top of it only reaching my neck so I could see that in front of the wooden table there was a big light blue cushion on the floor, some soft yellow cushions in it and a bowl of grapes and fruit next to them. I saw the pink-haired woman taking a seat in the big poof, half lying in it while taking a deep swig of a silver cup of water she had. I felt my throat burn, it's been two days since I was captured and I had not drunk since then. The Uchiha stood by the door, eyeing his wife, after he decided that she comfy enough (or that was at least, what I presumed he was doing), he left the room. The cold-hearted woman said something to Naruto in a strange language that I did not recognise and the blond and blue eyed-boy nodded. Naruto shot me an apologetic look, before going behind me and lifting the whip and slashing my back once, twice, three times…

Soon I started to sweat, my lips not separating once since the torture had begun, soft huffs escaped once and then but not much more. I glared hatefully at the woman perched comfortably on the big cushion and eating while looking at me with mild interest. I had been so idiot…I thought that she might help me but she was even worse than her dark-haired husband. Both my eyes bored into her, and she flinched a little when she saw my bad eye; this brought a slight satisfaction to me. At least she feared me; I knew that my eye often scared people, it was deep blood red and a long scar traversed it. The scar started in my silver eyebrow, going down and stopping in the middle of my cheek.

I had counted one-hundred slashes when she raised her hand

-That's enough Naruto. Explain him his new job in this castle, you can go back to your own, thanks.- she got up, and with her head held up high, she left the room.

As soon as Naruto undid the leather handcuffs my muscles tensed, my fists clenching so hard that I thought my skin would break under the pressure of my knuckles. I hated her. I hated her so much that my blood boiled feverishly inside, waves of murderous intent filled my chest, which heaved up and down with my own hard respiration. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and my head snapped to the owner of that strayed hand, my eyes still full of hate. Naruto flinched a little and took out his hand, while laughing uneasily.

-Uuhm…sorry 'bout that dude. I was only following orders, y'know? Man I'm really sorry I do not enjoy doing this…but hell, if I do not it'll be worse.- his hand scratched the back of his head.

I felt myself relax a little, I took a deep breath closing both my eyes and smiling a little

-No problem, I wasn't blaming you though.- my head twisted to where that pink-haired bitch had left.

-Don't blame her, like me she's like…uhmm…somewhat following orders too.- the blond man had a serious and sincere tone.

-I don't understand, she's the owner's wife, isn't she?- my brows knitted together confused.

-Yeah she is but…well…I guess that I'll explain it to you some other day.- he waved a hand in front of him, dismissing the subject.- Okay, follow me. I'll show you your new job.

_A/N: Then again, Kakashi's pov. OOOhh goodies! Sakura is getting bitchy xD Why would it be? O_O_

_We'll see it in the next chapter (: Thanks for reading! Love ya ppl! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding

**Chapter 3 : Understanding**

Naruto explained me that all the servants have been saved by Sakura and so, they were all her servants and not Sasuke's. I still hated the woman though, she was egoistic, presumptuous and a real snob. My back stung like a burn and I could only remember her dark cold eyes while she eyed my pain and suffering. I was ordered to dig a huge hole in one of the biggest gardens of the castle, so, day after day I dag from dusk till dawn. The hole was for making a medium sized lake for the 'mistress'. I realised that a leather choker was on my neck the day after Naruto's whipping, the blond man explained to me that it was a symbol of the servitude to the castle; soon I started to see that it was true, all the servants had that leather choker. Actually I did not complain so much, digging wasn't hard and I had the opportunity to see my men, after all they were servants as I was and we all slept and ate together.

Since the day of the torture I hadn't seen the pink-haired demon and I was grateful at that, because I wasn't entirely sure that I could resist the temptation of killing her in the most sadistic way.

-Man, that Sakura Uchiha is surely something- Genma, my second in command, said to me one day when we were alone in the servants' bedroom.

-I guess…- I mumbled while pretending to be putting my pillow in a more comfortable way.

-Meh, as stoic as ever my dear captain Kakashi- he said jokingly while wiggling his eyebrows at me. We've been companions since a lot of time and although he was my 'subordinate' in the ship, he had always talked to me in a friendly manner; that was something I really appreciated from him, the feeling of friendship.- I wish I could have an affair with her y'know? Jump her pretty little bones and that stuff…-he wondered aloud while licking his lips in thought. The man was a real womanizer, even more than me; but I chuckled lightly.

-Yeah, sure like Uchiha-brat would let you.- I rolled my eyes.

-He doesn't really care. I'm one hundred percent sure that I would not be the first servant to have sex with her. Everybody knows it, haven't you heard about it?- his brown eyes widened, shocked.

-Nnot really, what would I have to have heard about?- I asked confused.

-Apparently the dark-haired idiot is a selfish kiddo and she doesn't get what she needs in bed, y'know…a wildcat in a cage...- he wiggled his brows yet again.- the Uchiha doesn't care as long as she is submissive with him, I mean he treats her like…I don't know, a tool. He knows about her affairs but he knows that nobody is gonna sweep her off her feet and take her far away and love her like she has to be loved. That poor girl is stuck here, it's like she has lost the will to live, y'know, like a shell- his eyebrows knitted together while thinking about it.- so she has been with some servants in search of something that nobody knows what it is. Even that Naruto kiddo has had his chance! This is so unfair! Dude, I swear if she ever had me she wouldn't have anybody else, oh yeah!- he started making weird pelvis movements as he moved his flexed arms back and forth, as if riding something.

-Oh please, GENMA! Stop it already! You're making me sick…- I exclaimed, disgusted.

-You're saying that because you're embarrassed to recognise your homosexuality- he wiggled his brows at me, smirking.

-You're an idiot.- I laughed hard, punching his face playfully.

-Oh yeah. I like it hard Kakashi, please hit me more.- he mocked putting on a fake feminine voice, while crouching on the floor as if he had fallen and batting his eyelashes at me.

I rolled my eyes and got up from my futon

-I'm going to work.- and with that I left in direction of the big garden. When I went outside the sliding door I found that she was outside in the garden far from my hole, but she was there anyway. My blood boiled instinctively and I took a deep breath. She hadn't realised that I was standing there, in the outdoor corridor that led to the big garden. My thoughts unconsciously drifted to what Genma had said, and I felt no hate anymore. I felt sad for her; I gazed at her form, her arms around her legs and her back against an enormous black cushion. Her face had that hard neutral mask that she always wore, her eyes a stormy green shade; she was quiet, staring blankly at the floor. Then I realised that the huge black thing I thought it was a cushion, was, indeed, a panther. I gaped at the huge cat while she scratched the animal behind the ear. It was obvious that that feline wasn't from this island, and now that I seen it, she wasn't either from this land. Her tanned skin and exotic looks were far too different to be from Konoha. Maybe that was the cause why she had talked in another language to Naruto the day of the torture. But she also knew Japanese, that meaning that she had been here for a long long time…

I shook my head and went to work, shovel in hand.

_A/N: Oookay! Sooo end of Kakashi's pov. From now on I'll be writing both Sakura's and Kakashi's pov^^_

_Hope you enjoyed it ppl :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Caged

**Chapter 4 : Caged**

I was deep in thought, staring at the green grass, my ever loyal big panther laid behind me, purring as I scratched his head. His name was Amzxer and I've had it since I was 5 years old, he was one of the few things I brought to Konoha since my father made me marry Sasuke. I have always wanted to fall in love and marry whoever I wanted, that's the way it's supposed to be, maybe not in this island, maybe not in other countries, but in my land it was. So why I married Sasuke, would you ask yourselves? He came one day to our sunny, ever beautiful island with the idea of cutting off all the trees for selling it in Konoha's wooden market. My father, the head of our tribe, city, name it as you like it, begged and begged him to reconsider, we could not fight them since they had guns, and lots of things we didn't have. We were behind them in the technology subject, but we lived happily, eating when needed, sleeping, and communicating with the nature that surrounded us. But Sasuke said that he wouldn't loose the opportunity of selling such a good wood, he said he could become millionaire if he did sell it. He was way too ambitious. He was only a poor lawyer but wanted to reach the tallest step in the society's staircase.

And then he saw me. I was in the river, playing with Amzxer, when the people of the Land of Konoha came to Suraja, my island. I run until I reached my father, who was begging the cold-hearted one to have some pity on us. His black eyes shifted from my father's face to mine, and then he smiled a smile that made my whole body shiver. I was eighteen when this happened. Now I'm twenty-one. My father was about to refuse, but I agreed for him, for my mother, and for the other people of the tribe. So I took Amzxer and a few clothes and left my beautiful home to come to a colder place. Even if Konoha was warm enough, in winter it snowed; something that in Suraja never happened. We lived in a big building, but not in this castle, it was when he told me that he had bought a huge castle that I became worried. So one day I escaped from his ever watchful eye and took a long trip to my native land. When I arrived I found that everything was destroyed, the trees, the whole tribe, the huts, my family, my friends…I stayed there, completely lost, hiding under one of the huts until Sasuke arrived, really pissed off. When we came back to the castle he gave me a good beating, and for a long time I stayed in my room, far too scared to come out. He would enter my bedroom and undress me, while I stared at the ceiling, he would enter me harshly, hurting me, he would end up, dress himself and leave me alone; naked, crying and in pain. The first night was real hell, it hurt so much that after he finished I could not walk for a couple of days, blood dripping in my panties. But I became stronger with time, rebelling once and again and accepting without any tear when he beat me. I managed to save some of the people he brought in the castle to torture and divert himself with the fact of injuring someone. He was sadistic. He was sickening.

And then ihe/i came in here. Sasuke was strangely happy the days before he arrived, then when he came, my dark-haired husband became strangely afraid. He was afraid that ihe/i might escape, after all he wasn't The Hatake Kakashi for nothing.

I didn't want to see what Sasuke did to him and all his tripulation, I knew that he wasn't behind the money so he still had left from when he killed and sold my tribe and jungle, his motivations were always directed in social matters, image and all that shit. Hypocrisy. But after a while I heard screams coming from Sasuke's torture chamber, and without any doubt a barged in, I knew that Sasuke let me take the ones that surrendered but I didn't want them to suffer. At least I had some excuse. When I entered I yelled at the captain's torturer, looking the poor bleeding pirate by the corner of my eye. He had silver hair, and beautiful pale-silvery skin, his eyes and mouth covered with black fabric, and his chest dripping lots of red blood. His chest heaved with the difficulty of his respiration, his arms, chained to the wall, were tensed as if they were about to break the chains. I left the room before I had the chance to see what more damage have the torturers made to the rest of the tripulation.

The next morning Sasuke found me and hit me for having saving them, once again that afraid expression in his cold eyes. He tried to cover it with anger. He took me by the arm and dragged me to see the people I'd saved, and then I saw ihim/i standing in the middle of the wooden floor. I looked away, feeling the sting of Sasuke's slaps, and we walked to him. Just when Sasuke was about to retort him something, he had talked; in a deep, rich and smooth voice.

-Thanks so much for saving my life, beautiful princess.- My eyes shifted from looking at the wall to him, and then they widened when I realised what he had said. For the first time in a long time I felt flattered. I gazed at his warm black eye, his left one closed; a scar crossing it. He looked at Sasuke giving him a crooked smile, flashing a line of white teeth with the canines slightly sharper. I looked at Sasuke and he glared at me a look that meant 'If you know what's better for you, you'll know how to react and please me', his previous conversation hadn't been forgotten so I put on my hard mask once again and ordered my favourite slave to whip him. I knew Sasuke would like that I stayed there, while the pirate suffered; so I tried to look comfortable while I drank and ate, and finally he left. Before Naruto started I told him not to be hard, and to take care where he slashed, in an effort that the Scarecrow pirate would not suffer that much, in my own language. I taught Naruto my language long time ago, after having had an affair with him I realised that he was more like a friend, or at least something close to it, since I had no friends anymore. Naruto liked to hear stories from my now extinguished tribe and was fascinated by my strange hair colour, a trait of the people of Suraja. My father had red hair, and my mother pearly white, my best-friend had purple hair, and my brother was coral-colour haired. Every time the whip slashed the silver-haired man in front of me, I cringed mentally. I knew that this was necessary since if Sasuke didn't see the slashes in the Hatake's back he would become suspicious. My gaze flew to his face unconsciously and I flinched a little when I saw that he was gazing at me murderously with both his eyes. His left eye, usually closed, was now wide open; it was a startling shade of deep blood colour with three little black spots. I gazed back to my cup and took another swig, recomposing myself. When I felt that I could no longer stand it, I raised my hand and told Naruto to stop. He did as I told and I left swiftly.

After that day on, I did as much as I could to avoid him, I was sure that he hated me and thought that I was a horrible person, but I didn't care.

I continued to stare blankly at the grass while thinking about the last few days' events, Amzxer still near me.

I heard a sound and I lifted my gaze from the floor to where the sound was coming, and my eyes widened when I saw that that pirate was there. I stiffed slightly in my position and Amxzer nudged me with his huge head as if asking me what happened. I caressed his cheek, reassuring him and continued looking at the silver-haired slave that worked in front of me, digging the ground to build the lake I requested Sasuke. He gave me everything, so then he could show off at how much he loves his wife and makes for the wild stranger woman to be like at home. Home that burned inexplicably and left her without anywhere to go. The pirate worked incessantly, with energy, and he did not seem bothered by the sun that hit him hard since it was almost midday. I had the chance to gaze at him without him realising so I examined his back, he was bare-chested, as all the slaves (excepting women) that was something that Sasuke requested; 'They're like animals, so they must be treated like it' he had said once. His wounds seemed slightly infected and I made mental note to tell Hinata; Naruto's girlfriend and also the slaves' nurse, that she passed by to heal him. Naruto and Hinata met in here, behind my protecting wing, I saved her from being killed from having entered the main garden without realising. The main door guard was sleeping and my husband wanted to kill the poor strayed woman! So after saving her she told me that she had slight studies of nursery but not much more. And since in my tribe I was the medic I taught her something of my own. Soon I realised that the pale eyed, dark-haired girl blushed whenever my blond friend approached, so I made the match-maker and presented her to him. And so they started dating. Going back to my newest silver-haired slave I continued examining him, he was taller than me, meh…that wasn't difficult, but he was a full head taller. His silver hair stood up to one side, in a strangely appealing disarray. He was well muscled, his body more of a fighter, but agile, not bulky. His whole body was crisscrossed by lots of faded scars, some on his arms, the rest on his chest, and back; even some in his neck. He looked just like a pirate had to look, dangerous; but strangely enough, to me he didn't seem that frightening. Maybe it was something in the way he crouched slightly, in a carefree manner or the way his dark eye was half hooded, I didn't know but Sasuke was far more frightening than that Hatake. He looked up and caught me staring, a flash of hate passed his eyes, his muscles tensing under his pale skin; but he looked back to his shovel and resumed his work. I felt unwanted in my own garden and stood up, Amzxer following me behind, and went back to my bedroom.

_A/N: Sakura's pov at last! :D I wanted to make her from a far away land, all exotic and that kind of stuff. I had lots of sketches of her dresses and looks *_* anyway, I really hope you liked it ^^_

_Tell me if you like this story or if you think that the fact that Kakashi's a pirate, Sakura a foreign princess and Sasuke a complete jerk; it's completely unappealing and boring._

_Thanks for reading anyway or commenting whatever your opinions are! (:_


	5. Chapter 5: Mirror

**Chapter 5: Mirror**

While I worked digging I couldn't help but feel aware of the fact that ishe/i was there. From the corner of my eye I saw that she was looking at me, her neutral expression never wavering. Finally I looked up and caught her staring, I felt my anger rising as the wounds in my back stung, the sun hitting them. Her always bored expression made me really mad. But I controlled myself and concentred hard on my work. Finally I felt that she had stood up, the not-normal-sized panther following her until they both disappeared. I stopped working and went to the slaves' lunch room and ate something before I started working again. When the day had ended I realised that I had made half of the work that they had requested (more like ordered) me to do. I came back to the boys' bedroom and I let myself fall, face down, in my futon. I was dead-tired.

-HINATA!- Naruto loud voice greeted someone from next to me. He slept in the futon beside me, and he snored like an elephant.

-Hi Naruto-kun.- the most timid soft voice I've ever hear answered him. How ironic was life…I chuckled to myself. I lifted my head and looked up to see that at the door was a young woman. She had blue-black long dark hair and pearly-white almost lavender eyes. Her skin was pale and she was fidgeting slightly with the medic kit she had brought with her. Naruto bounced from his futon to go to kiss her lightly on the lips and she blushed prettily while smiling at him.

-What has brought you here Hinata-chan?- he grinned widely

-I was told to come and take a look at Kakashi-san's whipping wounds; they seem to be slightly infected.-she said to him smiling. Naruto looked at me, his face apologetic, I knew he didn't want to hurt me and I smiled at him, meaning that I wasn't mad at him. Hinata touched the blonde's whiskered cheek with her delicate hand and the man started to smile again, both looking at each other's eyes. The moment felt far too intimate and I looked away. Apparently they hadn't seen each other in a long time; after all, the slaves' life was really busy. I wondered if someday my life of jumping from the married women balconies, of flirting with unknown girls, and waking up in a bed I did not recognise and a woman whose name I did not remember, would end up and I would find somebody that meant everything to me. Somebody that changed my point of view of life, somebody that made the threats that linked me to the world break, somebody that held me with stronger threats, with metal threats. I shook my head knowing that that wasn't about to happen. I was a pirate; completely free, without laws, going from one side of the world to another.

-Kakashi-san…?- Hinata asked tentatively, knowing that I was deep in thought.

-Yeah, sure go ahead.- I let my head fall back, face down, on my pillow.

I heard her rummaging in her medical kit and putting some things on the floor, next to my futon. Naruto sat in his own futon, looking at Hinata while she worked calmly.

-Soo…who told you that my wounds were infected, Hinata?- I mumbled, my voice muffled by the pillow.

-I was told not to say it…- she doubted while she put on my wounds some alcohol-wet gauze, it stung a little, but not as much as the whipping.- but I can tell you that it's someone that has to say in this castle.-

-Hm.- I answered, my head now looking for the possibilities. From what Hinata had told me there were at least 3 people. The first one, Sasuke; but I knew he hated me and I refused that option; then there was the main maid, an old kind woman that served Sasuke; but I hadn't seen her in a lot of time…and that left Sasuke's wife, iSakura/i I have do seen her today, but what would she care if my injuries were infected or not? The muscles in my arms tensed in anger. I sighed and recomposed myself. I knew that she couldn't be her, but still she was the only option left.

When Hinata finished she kissed Naruto and left to the women's bedroom. I fell asleep even before Naruto, the tiredness catching on me.

The next morning I didn't saw her in the garden's clearing as the day before, so I shrugged and continued my work. At lunch everyone seemed overly happy and relaxed, it wasn't until I talked to Genma that I knew that the Uchiha had left the castle for making a business trip to the sandy island of Suna. So when I went back to work I let myself take a little nap.

I woke up at the strange feeling of something observing me, my eyes opened and I saw the sky. I rose up and turned my head to where the outdoor corridor was; and saw a flock of pink hair disappear, followed by a black tail. I felt myself getting angrier and got up to follow the pink-haired stalker. I turned swiftly a corner and caught her, caging her with my body, my hand around her neck. She looked at me with wide eyes, sea green meeting charcoal and blood red, the monstrous panther growling menacingly behind my back.

-Tell the cat to shut up.- I said to the startled woman. She mumbled something incoherently in that strange language of her and the panther shut up, but was still ready to kill me if I did something to his mistress.

-Now would you tell me why the fuck, do you have to follow me everywhere I go?- I seethed at her, talking in her ear knowing that if we made much too noise I might end up making enemies between the slaves. They all loved the exotic mistress, she being their saviour.

-I-I d-d-do-don't know wa-what y-you t'lking 'bout- she choked, I let my grip on her neck loosen a little, she seemed so fragile; different from the cold woman that I'd seen. Right now her face expressed emotions, fear, worry, confusion, even…guiltiness?

-You send Hinata to heal me, didn't you?- I shook her a little, my blood boiling under my skin- Why? Why do you care that much if you were the one to make me this? Huh?- I demanded

-I di-did not want to order Na-naruto to whip you…-she said, stuttering while still trying to undo the hold I had on her breakable neck.

-BUT YOU DID!-I yelled, growling. I let her go; she fell on her knees, her back still to the wall. I looked at her furiously, my fists clenched at my sides.

She rubbed her neck with her hands while she looked at me, her dark blind-like gaze returning.

-You do not realise the fear that my husband has you, don't you? It was either me or you. And obviously I preferred whipping you a little than dying at the hands of Sasuke's torturers.- the pink-haired woman shivered, her voice a little hoarse.- Also, and maybe you would like to know this, I told Naruto not to whip you really…He directed the slashes where he knew you could recover more quickly, and tried not to whip you like Sasuke's men did, trying to separate the back's flesh from the bone.-

I stared at her, my anger strangely diminishing, and relaxing under her dark green gaze. It was like looking at myself in a mirror, she was as caged as me in here. Or even worse, having to suffer the touches of that cold-hearted man that was his husband.

She wasn't from this island, she was wilder, even if she was submitted to that Sasuke-brat, and she was far more intelligent that she pretended to be, far more desperate to get far away from here than me.

I saw all this in her eyes and then, without knowing why, I tended my hand to her, helping her to get up. She eyed my hand at first, untrustingly, but took it anyway. She put her little tanned hand in mine, and it was so petite that I could wrap my long fingers all around it. I marvelled at the softness and warmth of it.

She looked up at me from behind her thick black eyelashes and her shockingly sea coloured eyes made something weird to my heartbeat. It made me remember the first time I saw the sea and decided to become a pirate.

-I'm sorry…- she said in the softest of the voices, almost a whisper, like the wind passing through the trees branches.

-No problem.- I answered her, my voice now soft too. My eyebrows furrowed.- Now that I know I don't blame you too much, I would not ask you to die to save myself from a couple of slashes. After all I owe you my life.- I looked at her eyes again and I saw gratitude. She was actually smiling, her pouty pink lips going up, showing her white teeth. It was strange to see her smile, like the sunrise after a big storm, it dazzled me the fact that her eyes could express so much things; it was way too different from the mask she created when her husband was around.

-Well…I guess I'll see you around, mistress.- I bowed deeply at her and she touched my shoulder lightly, I raised my head to look at her. She was still smiling at me.

-There's no need to call me that, all my 'servants' know this. You can call me just Sakura whenever Sasuke's not near.- her hand travelled from my shoulder down to my arm and lingered a few seconds there before she let it fall next to her.

-See you around.- She smiled again, called her panther again in that language of hers and left the corridor we were in.

I came back to the bedroom since it was almost dawn. I fell asleep almost instantly, that night dreaming of sea coloured eyes and reddish-pink skies.

_A/N: Ooohh! Finally the reconciliation! *w* What would happen next? Hmm what if Sasuke knows that the pirate has touched his wife? Would he did not care as he did when she had affairs with the other servants, or will he become blind with jealousy and rage? WE'LL SEE IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D_

_Then again thanks for reading this fic ^^ please comment! :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

I arrived at my bedroom with Amzxer and sat on my bed. I touched my neck lightly with my hands while thinking about the incident in the corridor. I had went to the garden, hoping that he wouldn't be there since Sasuke was out and, when that did happen, servants used to hang around without doing anything. But when I arrived, I saw him there, sprawled in the middle of the garden, sleeping soundly. I observed him, his bare chest had smudges of dirtiness and mud since he was working onto digging a hole on the ground; his face now completely relaxed, the traces of anger and anxiousness gone. Just then, he woke up abruptly and I rushed to go out, but soon enough I heard his footsteps behind me; and without me realising what had happened, I found myself against the wall, his tall frame hovering above me. He was furious; his big, strong hand, holding my neck. I answered him the best I could and when he understood he let me go. I fell on the ground, my knees giving in, and saw that he was calming down a little. I took his hand when he offered it to me, at first not really sure of what to expect. And then, without almost realising it, I said the two most heart-felt words I've said in almost 3 years. He softened under my sincere apologize and my gaze, and then bowed deeply at me. I felt amused by that, he really was a gentleman for being a pirate, I didn't like formalisms, all my workers did know this, but in front of Sasuke there were necessary considering his opinion about slaves. I touched his shoulder and I shivered softly from the light roughness of his skin, I couldn't help myself as my hand wandered down his strong, muscled arm; when I caught myself I let my hand fall without him realising what I had been thinking. I told him goodbye almost abruptly, called Amzxer and had left him standing in the corridor. I shook my head, and let it fall on my pillow with a huff.

"I wonder…" my hands took a strand of my waist-length hair, and started to braid it "I wonder why it feels so weird all this…" . That night I dreamed of a bird that flew and flew across the skies, above the sea, searching for something.

I woke up almost at midday and since I was feeling a bit depressed I just dressed in a plain white top and a white long skirt, I took a big cream-coloured foulard because I was a little cold and went to the garden, hoping to see ihim/i once again. I felt a strange sensation whenever he was around, it felt like warmth and safeness, even though he could be dangerous (he very much confirmed that yesterday), I felt that he would never harm me in any way. Maybe we could be friends, like I and Naruto. I really wanted; no, ineeded/i a friend, not that I was blaming him, but since Naruto and Hinata had started dating he hadn't had so much time for me anymore…But before I went out, I had to have breakfast with my 'dear husband' I rolled my eyes inwardly at this. I munched lightly a bright red apple while he ate slowly, without once acknowledging me. Tired of being there like a statue, I took my apple with me and went to the main garden; but Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, disappointed, but went under the shade of my favourite cherry-blossomed tree and sat there; the foulard spread on my lap, my hands around my legs. Amzxer who, obviously, had followed me, wandered around and then disappeared behind me, where a small forest had been planted, playing to chase a butterfly that happened to pass by. I took small bites of the apple, feeling the sweet juices spread across my tongue, and swallowing slowly. I concentrated very hard on eating my apple, just because I didn't have anything to do and I wouldn't let myself wonder where Kakashi could be. I finished my apple and stared at the ground thoughtfully, I took out a sketch book that I had took with me after leaving the breakfast room and started doodling while singing softly a song that my mom used to sing to me when I was little. It was a song from Suraja that explained the story of the moon and a wolf, who fell in love with her, it was a beautiful song, and I learnt it easily.

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared in the corridor

-Sakura!- he called me, I shifted my gaze to him rapidly- I'm leaving for the night, I'll come back the day after tomorrow, at noon.- He didn't say goodbye, he didn't kiss me like husband's do to their wives, he didn't even smile, for godsakes! He just left, but that was alright with me, I didn't want him to say goodbye, nor kiss me, and I definitely don't give a damn if he smiled or not. I resumed my humming and got up, feeling relaxed, and started twirling around the garden while letting the words of the song roll easily in my tongue.

-Good morning.- a smooth, husky voice said from the other side of the garden, I stopped my weird dance abruptly, and looked in the direction of the owner of the voice.

-M-morning.- I felt my face flush slightly, having ihim/i caught me with the guard down. I couldn't help but feel bubbly and happy; Sasuke had gone away for 2 days, and that was far more of what I could have asked for. The pirate started working incessantly, as usual, and I sat back down where I was, pretending to be distracted while doodling. Actually I was more observing him, than drawing; there was something that drew me to him, he was mysterious, and I felt curious. I got up and approached him, stopping at the edge of the big hole he had dug, I stayed there looking and then I decided to say something to him

-You know that hole is big enough, you could stop working; also, Sasuke's gone for 2 days so I'm going to give all the servants one day-off.- he looked up at me and then smiled hugely, showing his sharp canines and a beautiful set of dimples. Without realising it, my cheeks reddened and I turned back to where I was seated, hopping to hide my flushed face from him.

-Thanks Sakura- he said while climbing out of the hole and dropping the shovel on the floor. My face reddened more (yes, it was possible) when he said my name; no 'mistress', no 'Sakura-sama', no 'Uchiha-sama'; just familiarly Sakura. There was something about his voice that made me feel both relaxed and excited; it was like melting chocolate….hmm…delicious. I shook my head vigorously while trying to understand what was wrong with me and looked up to see (with a little jump of my heart) that he was walking towards me and sat next to me.

My eyes, big as saucers, eyed him warily; he just smiled at me and laid down on the grass, his arms behind his head like a pillow.

-So…why is it that you treat so well your servants, aren't you a high society princess?- the question took me by surprise and I opened and closed my mouth several times before answering.

-I-…I mean…wha-…uhm…-my pink eyebrows furrowed in concentration.- I'm not that! I'm different from Sasuke, I'm not even from this island. And I don't think that people should be treated differently only because they have less money than other people!- His face was turned to me, his intense mismatched eyes eyeing me warmly. I fought hard to keep the blood from rushing to my cheeks once again.

-I see…- he sighed, while closing his eyes, the very picture of relaxation. I closed my eyes too, resting my head against the tree's bark; a warm and safe sensation spreading all over my body.

_A/N: Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Woah…this took me a little longer tehehehee ^^_

_Well hope you liked it and please comment people! Peace& Love! :B_


	7. Chapter 7: Peaceful garden

**Chapter 7: Peaceful garden **

I didn't know why, but I had laid down next to her almost without realising it; my whole body like it was on auto-pilot, like there was a gravitational force that led me to her. She had flushed several times when I talked to her and I couldn't help but found it endearing, her beautiful tanned skin reddening with a pink tinge. It surprised me a little the way she had answered me when I asked her about her way to treat her subordinates, like she even had nothing to do with that Sasuke-brat, but caught myself liking her dislike for the raven-haired young man. Right now she has her eyes closed and her angel-like face is in peace, not a trace of coldness in it. Her long black eyelashes touch softly the upper skin of her cheeks, I realise that she has a beautiful little beauty-spot at the corner of her cheek, near her left eye. Also she has got a painted red dot in her forehead, meaning that she was married, I also see that today she's dressing a little bit more plainly, all dressed in a plain white top and long skirt; maybe she was feeling depressed. And when my gaze returns to her face, she opens her big, cattish-like, eyes and my heart jumps a little.

-You do think I'm a bad person…don't you?- she asks in a small voice, looking rapidly at the ground at having caught me looking at her.

The question takes me by surprise and at first I look at her without knowing how to answer her.

-Nno…I only don't understand why is it that you're with ihim/i- I couldn't help myself but saying the word with angst and disgust. I see her hesitate a little and then, when she opens her pretty lips, she starts to tell her story. And all the while when she's talking I see her eyes shine when she talks about her country, then darken when she names Sasuke and finally blurring slightly when she ends her explanation by saying that she has nowhere to go.

Now I understood her better, I would have liked to visit Suraja with her and have her explain to me things of her culture. I also realised that I liked the way she was talking to me, all friendly and familiar…it was comforting. From the little forest that was planted in the garden, emerged the big panther; Amzxer, and trotted happily to Sakura, who opened her arms to hug him. When the animal saw me, he started growling menacingly but the pink haired princess reassured him by saying sweet-nothings in her own language. I observed, surprised, how the panther understood everything her mistress had told him and looked at me with respect and a kind of apology in his eyes.

We just stayed there, enjoying each other's company, drifting off in sleep from time to time, saying nothing in a comforting silence. It was around midday when I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was high up on the sky, I turned my head to look if Sakura was awaken too, but found that she was still asleep, her head resting against the big panther's neck which, by the way, was asleep too, purring contentedly. Her bare feet where under my legs, searching for my warmth and her breathing was so even that she seemed to be made of rock, a beautiful stone statue. My black and red gaze caressed her without realising, she was stunning, her skin looked deliciously smooth and I licked my lips unconsciously while thinking about what would be like to kiss her all over. I frowned deeply when I caught my line of thought, sure she was beautiful…heck, she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but women didn't affect me that much, normally, I could control my own thoughts and instincts, but with her my mind drifted and then I found myself wondering about things like how would she taste, or how would it be like to caress those soft curves of her…

My stomach grumbled and I got up to make my leave and go to have lunch, but before doing that, I took her sketch book and wrote her something

i

"Gone to have lunch. Thanks for having trusted me enough to tell me your story. See you around, princess.

Kakashi" /i

I left the note near her and walked to the servants' lunch-room, whistling all the way there.

_A/N: Awwww so sweet, isn't it? ^^ Well I guess this one's shorter though… Anyway! I hope you liked it :B From now on I guess I'll be also writing chapters in normal pov, yanno, to see both sides of the story in one chapter and that stuff… Then again, sorry if there are too much mistakes, English is not my native language and I'm not that good at it u.u_

_Comment anything you'd like say; opinions, mistakes you've seen and would like to be corrected…etc_

_Thanks for everything my loyal readers ^^ :heart:_


	8. Chapter 8: The wolf and the moon

**Chapter 8: The wolf and the moon. **

When the pink-haired beauty woke up, she found the note at her side, she read it while smiling faintly and got up to go to her bedroom. She wasn't hungry so she decided to step lunch. She told Amzxer to go around, she needed some time alone. She let herself fall on the soft mattress of her bed, facing the ceiling. "Shit…I'm in trouble" she thought, her face changing from smiling to a sad look, her eyes watering softly. "I can't believe I'm that stupid…how could I be that careless, I shouldn't have dropped my mask…Oh shit!" Sakura turned and curled, her hands clutching the blankets, a worried look in her beautiful features.

-Kakashi! Man, I haven't seen you since this morning! Where the hell have you been?- Genma waved the silver haired slave enthusiastically while swallowing his mouthful of rice.

-Hn…- Kakashi shrugged- Since our wealthy and dearest master is gone for 2 days and mistress Sakura has let us a day-off I had been sleeping all day.- It was a half truth but that didn't matter at all. He didn't know why he wasn't telling his friend the whole truth but he did it anyway.

-I see…- Genma licked his lips unconsciously, a gesture Kakashi didn't like one a bit-…so that Sasuke-brat's gone, isn't he?- his almond-coloured eyes looked at him questioningly.

-Yeah, he is.- black and red gaze narrowing slightly.

-Okay! That's great.- he smiled hugely, showing his white teeth. He was a handsome man, no wonder a lot of females fought for a single night with him.-Well…see you around captain! I may use my day-off good too!- he winked, sat up and left the lunch-room.

Kakashi grabbed his own bowl of rice and fish and started eating slowly; his thoughts strayed on the only pink-haired woman of the whole castle.

When he finished his lunch he got up and went to the main garden, where he had seen her not long before, but she wasn't there. He found out that he felt a little disappointed and wandered around the castle, not fully knowing what to do...only to return once again to the garden and walk around the little forest where this morning Amzxer had been. It was big enough, he thought while inspecting the forest, after all, the entire castle was enormous and it was obvious that the bmain/b garden had to be big too. Surprised he found out a river in it with also a waterfall, he wondered how the hell would have build these ones but then he saw that it was a natural river and waterfall that had been used for the garden. Once again he found himself awed at the presumptuous garden, no wonder it was Sakura's favourite. He sat by the river and dug his feet in the water; lots of fishes dived in it. But there weren't any koi fishes; all of the beautiful fishes were tropical-like, like the one's he used to see when he went to visit Hawaii.

"It's obvious that this garden had been entirely built thinking of her…" he smiled softly.

It was noon when Sakura decided to leave her bedroom, she had been thinking a lot and she had made a decision. In her way to one of the gardens, she found Genma in the corridor. "Right on time" she thought, while smiling softly.

-Hello, dear princess- he bowed in a way that made her remember certain silver-haired captain.

-Hello…Genma, right?- Sakura smiled her best smile.

-I was wondering…since you dear husband is out and all…if I could offer you something- he smirked suggestively. She knew perfectly what he wanted, and she also knew what she was going to say about it.

Kakashi woke with a start at midnight, having fallen asleep in the middle of that forest. Not that he complained about it, it was almost as comfortable (if not more) as his thin futon in the slave's bedroom. He was propped up in a thick and wide tree branch, and from his personal perch he could have a nice view of the river, the waterfall and the half moon that was out tonight. He passed a hand trough his thick spiky silver hair while sighing contentedly. He liked this place, there was a calmness that hung in the air, the forest was almost ethereal; lots of glow-worms flying across the tall grass. It was like at any moment a beautiful fairy would appear out of nowhere and start dancing under the moonlight.

Suddenly as if on cue of his though, he heard the soft sound of footsteps, far too light to be heard by anyone but his keen ears.

Her hair looked lavender under the night's blanket and her eyes were a beautiful smoky-green shade. He smiled at the sight of her. "So beautiful…". But he remained silent and hidden behind the tree's flowers and leaves. She approached the river's side and sat, her face set up in slight frown. Kakashi realised that she was dressed in a light black silk robe embroidered with pink cherry blossoms and silver waves. She stretched her hand and caressed the water's surface softly and then she began to sing. Then again he could not understand what she said, for she was singing in Suraja's language, but his eyes widened at the beautiful melody that reached his ears. He continued to eye her expressions while she sang and decided that it was better to stay silent and then make his leave when she left. He felt that it was an intimate moment for her and he didn't want to interrupt her; that would make her angry.

Once again Sakura found herself singing her mom's song, only this time she found that she was singing it with sadness and longing in her voice. Now she understood fully the song's lyrics, it was a story of sadness…the moon should have never loved the wolf, the wolf was a free animal, he could go around whenever he wanted; and the moon was stuck everyday in the sky…

A clear silver tear ran down her golden skin. She stood abruptly and left once again.

"Was she crying?" Kakashi, still perched in his branch, has watched the young woman's leave. "Well…I guess it doesn't surprise me that much" he scratched his neck absentmindly. He let himself fall from the high tree branch and landed on the ground with a graceful crouch. He made his way to the men's bedroom.

He arranged his uncomfortable futon as best as he could without waking up everyone and laid down, facing the ceiling. He scratched his chest while thinking. "I guess I'll ask her about it tomorrow…would she tell me? She had told me about how she had ended here so why not? But…then again, maybe it's too personal…Why the fuck is it that I'm so worried about her?" The tall man was shaking his head in confusion when a soft 'psst!' startled him out of his thoughts.

-Pssst!- He turned his head to see Genma, which by the way slept on the other side next to him, grinning at him hugely.

-What do you want Genma? It's almost 3 a.m for godsakes! Go to sleep!- the spiky haired man glared at him.

-Okay okay but…then I won't answer to your questions- he shrugged, still grinning.

-What the hell are you talking about?-

-Okay…- propped himself up a little, his elbows resting on the floor while leaning to him.- guess who has gotten laid?- he winked at Kakashi.

-That's a stupid question Genma, obviously it's you…- black and red eye rolling while answering.- So…any hot chick between the slaves?- the silver haired man asked disinterested while laying down once again, still listening his friend.

-Naw…not that I have seen. This one's bwaaaaay/b better, you know what I mean?- he smirked roguishly- Pink hair, green eyes, glorious ass…-

Kakashi's blood froze inside his veins.

_.GODNESS! o_o Bad Genma! Bad! What will Kakashi do? Would Sasuke fall down on some nasty cliff while on his trip? (some of us are begging for that xD) We'll see it in the next chappie! :B Thanks for reading and please enjoy and comment :)_


	9. Chapter 9: Giving in

**Chapter 9: Giving in**

The pink-haired woman didn't appear around until there was only 1 day left for her husband to return home. She wandered around and sometimes she got involved with that Genma guy. He was handsome and well…he satisfied her really well. She shrugged mentally, not really wanting to pay attention to what the back of her mind was yelling to her. She was going to the main garden, and she was desperately hoping not to see Kakashi there. Fortunately he wasn't anywhere to be seen, so she entered the forest and searched for the waterfall; she didn't want to be found today. It was about 4 a.m in the morning so almost everyone was sleeping, but when Sasuke was away you'd never now. She took off her cream, coloured robes and stood in front of the river, the water was painted black and silver and she dipped a feet on it; surprisingly enough the river's water was quite warm, so she dove and started swimming a little.

Kakashi woke up around 4.30 am since he was feeling a little jumpy and couldn't sleep well. Genma had arrived an hour ago, maybe coming from another late trip to the 'wildcat's' bedroom as he used to say. He rolled his eyes while thinking of how he had to listen to every detail of every endeavour of them. He felt something quite close to jealousy whenever he talked about his nights with Sakura. Why didn't she choose him? He couldn't understand…He wandered around the castle, his footsteps light and silent. He passed by the kitchen and sneaked in to recollect some things, after all he felt quite hungry. "Let's see…apples? Naw…hum hum…" he rummaged trough the kitchen cabinets and the fridge " Ah! Here! Peaches, yumm…it's been so much since I ate one." The silver haired pirate grabbed a pair of peaches and an orange and left for the main garden. After all the time that he had been living there in the castle he found out that he didn't like any of the other gardens as much as he liked the main garden; or like he called it "Sakura's Garden". He entered the forest and searched for the river with the waterfall. He didn't realise the creamy-coloured clothes that were spread in the tall grass until he heard a content sigh coming from behind the waterfall. "Fuck…" his eye widened, realising that ishe/i was there, and quite naked for the looks of it. Even though the running water distorted the whole image, he saw a feminine silouette.

The pink haired woman sighed "Gah…it feels so good. The water's really warm". Then, she turned around and from behind the curtain of water he saw someone standing frozen by the riverside.

-Who are you? And what the fuck are you doing here?- she snarled while crouching on the water, trying to hid her body from the stranger's eyes.

-I…u-uhm…(God)..I'm sorry mistress I-I didn't know and…- he started rambling. Yes, rambling. Him! "Gods…this is so embarrassing…Me, Hatake Kakashi, the most famous pirate (and the most perverted at that), urambling/u because he's caught a woman naked in a river…sigh.." he almost slapped himself at the thought of it.

-Kakashi?- a pink haired head peered outside of the water's curtain.

-Uh..yeah?-

She smiled a bit and said

-Don't worry you don't have to go out…you know that you're welcomed in this garden it's only that…well…you've caught me a little..uhmm…undressed.- she blushed.

-Ah..hehehehe- Kakashi scratched the back of his head.- uhmm..I can turn around while you get changed.

-S-sure…- Sakura said timidly.

He turned around and waited for her to say that she had finished. While he waited he could hear the sound of water as she got up and neared the riverside, the soft sound of the water's droplets falling on the river's surface. He heard the sound of her naked feet walking, almost soundlessly, to where her clothes where. He also heard the sound of the fabric sliding against her soft skin, and he almost moaned at that. It was way too much…He could almost imagine her, emerging from the water's like a mermaid. He bit his lower lip lightly, closing his eyes tightly in an effort of dispelling any of the weird images that had formed in his brain.

-You can turn around now…- she said, after a little while, which felt like 2 hours to Kakashi, who was suffering profusely from his perverted mind.

Sakura was sitting near him when he turned around and he sat next to her and offered some of the fruits he had collected before going there. She grabbed the orange and smiled a thank you to him. "It's so easy with him around….there's no need of words" she thought, but frowned deeply when she caught that train of thought. "No…stop it! You're going to get hurt Sakura. Opening it's no good, if you stay masked nobody can hurt you in any way!"

-What's wrong?- his deep, smooth voice reached her ears; like the sound of the waves at the shore. She turned her face to him and was unprepared for the sight of his mismatched eyes, gazing at her warmly and worriedly. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt like she was about to die, for the butterflies in her stomach started attacking her viciously.

-Uhmm…nothing.- she popped a piece of orange inside her mouth and chewed slowly, her gaze looking around. There was no moon today in the sky, but the stars gave enough light to them so they could see quite clearly.

-So…you've been sleeping with Genma, huh?- he mentally slapped himself as soon as his words had left his lips. The single question had been pronounced a little bit harshly, with some traces of jealousy tingeing it. She turned her face to him, almost abruptly, her viridian eyes wide with shock.-I-I'm sorry…it's nothing of my concern with who you sleep.- the silver haired male corrected quickly.

She continued gazing at him, he could almost see his own reflection in her clear eyes.

-Yes…yes I've been.- Sakura answered after a while. He felt surprised at the way that the corner of her lips turned downwards when she said it.- Does that bother you?-

Her face was unreadable as she scrutinized him.

-No!- he almost shouted- it's only that…well I wanted to warn you that he's quite the womanizer andd…you might hurt..I-I…well I like to think that we're friends and well…I wanted to warn you, somewhat.- he bit his peach, slightly angry with himself. "I feel bothered whenever I know that they're together…and now that I had the chance to say something about it…I got chickened."

-Yeah…we're…uh…friends.- she mumbled- don't worry I know what I'm doing. Besides it's a bit late for saying that I might get hurt, seeing as I've gotten hurt anyway…- Sakura sighed, her right hand raking through her reddish-pink hair while she popped another piece of orange into her mouth.

-Genma's a good guy…only that he doesn't realise the hurt that he causes sometimes to women…- Kakashi stared at the river, munching the peach thoughtfully. "Musn'. my cool!"

-I've never said that I've been hurt by Genma.- the spiky haired pirate turned to her, she was looking at him again in that special way of hers that made his heart beat faster.-And if you're about to say my husband, don't bother, it isn't him either.- she sighed and put her head in his shoulder. "He's so dense sometimes…but still, it wouldn't be good if he found out. Would it?"-Want some?- she raised her hand, holding the last piece of her orange to him.

His brain was too busy thinking of who could be the handsome man that could steal the heart of someone as beautiful as Sakura, that he almost missed her offering but he answered when his brain registered that she had said something.

-Thanks.- then he did something stupid, at least that's what he thought, instead of taking the piece of orange from her hand; he took her hand and raised it to his lips. He opened his mouth and took the whole piece of orange in it, his soft lips slightly grazing her fingertips. Her hand was so small compared to his, and they were cold, considering that she had been bathing in the warm river and now she might be getting cold.

She looked at him like he had grown out another head, her pouty lips slightly opened so he could catch a glimpse of her perfect white teeth.

His senses fogging his brain, he gently tugged her against him by the hold he had on her hand and in no time his lips had found hers, meeting halfway. The kiss was hungry and passionate, but unhurried. He felt his head spinning slightly and he licked her lips hungrily, begging for entrance. She opened her lips for him and met his tongue with her own. He growled softly, his hands running across her arms until they nestled in her beautiful hair. Sakura panted as the kiss grew more heated, dragging her hands across his chest and touching his slightly roughened skin. The silver haired male laid her on the grass, her pink hair fanning on the ground around her like a halo. He nibbled her bottom lip, his strong hands caressing the curve of her hips; in response she arched into him, her hips accommodating and nudging him slightly. He moaned into the skin of her neck and then went completely stiff. Sakura opened her eyes dazedly, he had stopped.

-Kakashi?- her voice was breathy, and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep his blood from going downwards.

-I'm sorry…-he mumbled softly and got up quickly, his hands raking through his mane of thick silver hair.-…I shouldn't force myself onto you.- Kakashi turned around to leave but she stopped him from doing so.

-Please don't go.- she had stood up too. Her hand touched his back, right between his shoulder blades, where they still were some whipping injuries. He shivered at the soothing feel of her cool hand against his whipped and hurt skin.

He felt her hand sliding around, her other hand snaking around his waist and resting both her hands against the skin of his abs. A kiss was pressed where her hand had been, making him shiver again and bit his lip, his toes almost curling.

He faced her, turning around from her hold to stop her actions. Kakashi took both her wrists with his hands, glaring at her menacingly.

-I still don't want you to go…- Sakura retorted, unfazed by his threatening glare.- If I didn't want you to do that, I wouldn't have let you go that far. So stop thinking you've forced yourself on me.- her clear voice was calmed and relaxed.

His eyes looked at her, trying to know how could someone as beautiful as hers could want someone as jaded as him. In truth, he was afraid; he was afraid that she didn't like his body, the way all of his scars made a pattern on his skin; or his face, the scar on his eye not being the only one as he had another one across his chin and slightly touching his lower lip. But most of all, he was afraid of the fact that he had never felt this afraid around a woman (or self-conscious); she made him question things that he had never questioned himself when he was about to sleep with another woman.

Her hands touched softly one of the scars that criss-crossed his broad chest as she continued gazing at him.

-Come on…- she smiled tenderly- I promise I won't bite- she flashed him a wicked smile as she gently tugged him to her by the fabric of his ragged jeans. Soon enough he felt himself once again under the spell her sea foam eyes were casting upon him.

Kakashi's hands placed themselves on her cheeks, framing her beautiful face. He lowered his head, once again capturing her lips with his own.

_A/N: Tadaaaaaaaaaaa! __Pheww...this one was the most difficult for me. I had left it abandoned since I was out of ideas and then plop! Inspiration hit me! So since I'm on X-mas holidays and I have no school and that stuff I finally get to write calmly. I hope you like it but I'm gonna warn you that there may be a lemon on next chapter, so if you want to skip it or read it it's entirely up to you guys. Then again thanks a lot for reading, I do really like writing and I like to read everybody's comments and reviews, it's the thing that really keeps me writing with more enthusiasm! ^^_

_Hope you like it, and please, feel free to comment uanything/u you like! :heart:_


End file.
